


Dolce, intenso e travolgente

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Dolce, intenso e travolgente





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu sfiorare  
> Parole: 129 Word

Atobe non riusciva a credere che le labbra di Tezuka gli stessero per sfiorare l'erezione.  
Era da così tanti anni che aspettava quel momento e fremeva dal desiderio di sentire quella bocca avvolgerlo completamente.  
Voleva che lo succhiasse dolcemente e con quel che di eccitante che lo avrebbe straziato completamente, proprio come aveva sempre immaginato.  
Il ragazzo avanzava sempre di più fino a circondarlo completamente e quel punto tutti i suoi sensi vennero annebbiati ed esisteva solo il piacere che in quell'istante gli stava facendo provare.  
Dolce, intenso e travolgente proprio come lo era sempre stato nelle sue fantasie, ma mai aveva immaginato che all'interno Tezuka potesse essere così caldo e la cosa lo aveva spiazzato completamente lasciandolo lì inerme di fronte all'orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai prova


End file.
